A compiler is a computer program that transforms source code (e.g., written in a programming language such as C/C++) into an executable program by transforming that source code into object code (e.g., in a lower level programming language such as machine code, assembly, etc.). The conversion of the source code into the executable program also conceals the original source code, making the executable program difficult to modify. For example, the executable program can be difficult to modify by others to perform malicious activity (e.g., adding malware) or remove security mechanisms (e.g., licensing calls enabling functionalities of the executable program) built in the executable program. Unfortunately, the executable program can be reverse engineered and the resulting machine code can then be modified to include such modifications.